Envers et contre tous
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Aux Enfers, l'amour n'a pas sa place. Ce sont les mots d'Hadès, mais certains spectres ne sont pas d'accord, à commencer par Eaque et Kagaho qui s'aiment et qui compte bien continuer comme ça, même s'ils doivent se dresser contre Hadès lui même !


Titre : Envers et contre tout (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic, Hadès.

Chanson : Amoureuse (Véronique Sanson)

Persos : Kagaho/Eaque

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Kurumada !

Note : « Aux Enfers, l'amour n'a pas sa place. » Ce sont là les mots qu'Hadès a prononcé après la trahison de sa bien aimée Perséphone. Par ces mots, il a scellé le destin de tous ses spectres. Il leur est désormais interdit d'aimer. Mais peut-on vraiment lutter contre les élans du cœur ? Peut-on vraiment étouffer tout sentiment envers quelqu'un pour respecter les ordres de son Seigneur ? Pour certains, le choix est évident. Pour d'autre, il est déjà plus difficile.

Pour _**Manuka**_, qui m'a fait découvrir ce magnifique couple à travers ses diverses fics. Merci à toi !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Aux Enfers, il fait sombre. On pourrait croire que c'est à cause de la nuit, qui tombe doucement à la surface, à cause des nuages noirs qui masquent la pâle lumière du soleil, ou à cause du fait que les Enfers ne sont pas vraiment reliés à l'extérieur. Pourtant il n'en est rien. A une époque, les Enfers étaient lumineux et joyeux. Il y avait de la vie, de l'espoir, de la lumière et des chants. A une époque, les Enfers aussi connaissaient de splendides levers et couchers de soleil. Mais maintenant, les Enfers sont sombres, et ne connaissent que la tristesse et le silence pesant. Et c'est ainsi depuis le départ de Perséphone. Avec elle, la joie de vivre et le bonheur se sont enfuis à jamais du Royaume Souterrain. Avec elle, la lumière et le sourire ont disparu du cœur d'Hadès. Avec sa trahison, les Enfers ont cessé de vivre. Hadès a fermé à jamais son cœur à l'amour et dans une farouche volonté à ne pas être le seul à souffrir de ce départ, il a interdit à ses hommes d'être heureux. Oh, bien sûr, il ne l'a pas dit dans ses termes, non. Il ne leur a pas explicitement interdit d'être heureux, il leur à juste interdit d'aimer. Mais sans amour, peut-on vraiment être heureux ?

Pendant longtemps, les spectres, fidèles et loyaux serviteurs ont cherché le moyen de rendre le sourire à leur Maitre. Pendant longtemps ils ont cru que le temps atténuerait le chagrin. Pendant longtemps, ils ont espéré le voir revenir sur cette déclaration : « Aux Enfers, l'amour n'a pas sa place ». Mais il faut maintenant se faire une raison, Hadès ne retrouvera jamais le sourire, Hadès ne cessera jamais de souffrir de cette trahison, Hadès ne reviendra jamais sur ses paroles. Doivent-ils pour autant faire cesser les élans de leurs cœurs ? Ces élans incontrôlables qui les poussent à chercher du soutien dans la proximité les uns des autres, à échanger dans un regard tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent échanger dans une étreinte. Doivent-ils vraiment tout oublier pour ne pas froisser leur Seigneur et Maitre. Certains s'y sont résolus, se jetant à corps perdu dans leur travail pour oublier les tourments de leurs cœurs. D'autres refusent de se plier à cette règles et usent de milles et unes ruses pour se retrouver le soir et partager dans le secret d'une chambre tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas échanger dans la journée, même si pour cela ils doivent désobéir aux ordres d'Hadès. Ils s'aiment. Envers et contre tous !

La nuit est maintenant tombée depuis longtemps sur les Enfers, ou en tout cas, l'obscurité profonde et moite qui fait office de nuit a pris ses quartiers sur le Royaume Souterrain. Pourtant… pourtant, tout le monde ne dors pas. Pas encore en tout cas. Dans le quartier des Juges, une porte s'ouvre en silence. Les gongs, régulièrement huilés, ne laissent pas échapper un seul gémissement, la poignée, tournée avec précaution, ne grince pas une seule fois et la porte, refermée avec douceur, ne laisse entendre aucun claquement. Avec la même précaution, une ombre se glisse dans la pièce et s'approche du grand lit dans lequel le propriétaire de la chambre attend, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Sans un mot, mais le regard braqué sur son compagnon, Kagaho se glisse dans le grand lit. Sans un mot, un sourire de plus en plus grand sur les lèvres, Eaque l'accueille contre lui. Tout le monde dort d'un sommeil profond, les murs de la chambre sont épais et parfaitement insonorisés et si Hadès débarque dans la chambre de son garde du corps, mitoyenne à la sienne il ne trouvera qu'un lit vide. A la charge de Kagaho de trouver une excuse plausible pour justifier son absence. L'excuse de la ronde marche à tous les coups, même s'ils n'ont pas eu à l'utiliser trop souvent ! Parce qu'il faut être honnête, ce n'est pas la première fois que le Bénou rejoint le Garuda. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils vont partager une nuit torride et passionnée, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils passent outre les ordres de leur Maitre pour se retrouver et pour se prouver un peu plus à chaque fois à quel point ils s'aiment. Parce qu'ils s'aiment ! Et on décidé de se le montrer envers et contre tous ! Ainsi, pendant que les autres spectres dorment, ils vont étancher cette soif qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre, pendant de longues heures, ils ne vont faire plus qu'un l'un avec l'autre. Leurs corps vont fusionner, leurs esprits aussi, mais pas leurs cosmos, qu'ils doivent éteindre pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'est là leur seul regret, ils ne pourront jamais faire fusionner leurs cosmos, preuve suprême de leur amour. Pendant de longues heures, vont se succéder dans cette chambre caresses, mots d'amour, baisers et sexe. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à cette délivrance simultanée où malgré l'épaisseur des murs, ils vont rester le plus silencieux possibles pour ne prendre aucun risque. Pas une seule fois, ils n'éprouveront des remords à désobéir ainsi, pas une seule fois ils ne regretteront les gestes, les mots et les promesses qu'ils se sont échangés. Et quand enfin repus l'un de l'autre ils s'endormiront, ce sera le cœur léger et apaisé d'avoir une fois de plus volé une nuit rien que pour eux.

_Une nuit je m'endors avec lui  
Mais je sais qu'on nous l'interdit  
Et je sens la fièvre qui me mord  
Sans que j'aie l'ombre d'un remords  
_

C'est la sonnerie discrète du réveil d'Eaque qui fait ouvrir un œil à Kagaho. Comme tous les soirs après l'arrivée du Bénou, le Garuda l'a réglé assez tôt pour permettre à son compagnon de se lever à temps et de quitter la chambre en toute discrétion. Il faut encore que le Bénou traverse l'aile réservée aux Juges et deux longs couloirs avant qu'il ne puisse se glisser dans sa chambre et souffler de soulagement. Et comme tous les matins, le Bénou met un temps fou à quitter le lit et les bras accueillants de son amant. Et comme tout les matins, Eaque devra faire taire son envie de le garder à ses cotés pour mieux l'exhorter à partir. Sans un mot, le cœur lourd, Kagaho enfile ses vêtements que lui tend le Garuda. Une dernière fois il se penche sur les lèvres si douces et sucrées de son amant, une dernière fois il passe sa main dans les cheveux noirs et en bataille du Garuda, une dernière fois il se gorge de son odeur et se prépare mentalement à la journée qui les attend. C'est un défi de chaque seconde que de retenir un geste ou un regard pour ne pas se trahir au grand jour. C'est un fardeau un peu plus lourd à porter chaque fois que de dissimuler à leur Seigneur ce qu'ils font presque toutes les nuits. Mais toutes les nuits, aussi tendres et magiques soient-elles, ont une fin. Et la porte de la chambre vient de se refermer en silence sur le Bénou. Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, Eaque se rallonge sur son lit, et plonge sa tête dans l'oreiller de son amant pour y gouter encore une fois son odeur. Une larme solitaire et silencieuse coule sur la joue du Garuda et se perd sur l'oreiller, laissant une discrète auréole d'eau sur le tissu. Eaque souffre. Il souffre de ne pouvoir garder son amant plus longtemps à ses cotés. Il souffre de ne pas savoir quand sera la prochaine visite du Bénou, il souffre déjà de ne plus sentir les mains de son compagnon sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son membre chaud et palpitant en lui. Il souffre, sans savoir que sur le visage de Kagaho, qui vient de refermer la porte de sa chambre, une larme identique et silencieuse trace elle aussi son chemin pour aller se perdre dans le cou du Bénou.

_Et l'aurore m'apporte le sommeil  
Je ne veux pas qu'arrive le soleil  
Quand je prends sa tête entre mes mains  
Je vous jure que j'ai du chagrin  
_

La journée a été longue et morose. Hadès déprime et l'état d'esprit du Dieu se répercute sur tout son Royaume. Résultat, tous les spectres sont de mauvaise humeur et l'ambiance est triste à mourir. La nuit vient de tomber et beaucoup espèrent que le sommeil sera salutaire pour leur Seigneur. Dans sa chambre Eaque est toujours éveillé. Il attend la venue de Kagaho, même s'il n'a pas beaucoup d'espoirs pour ce soir. Quand Hadès déprime ainsi, il fini souvent la nuit dans les bras de son garde du corps. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Mais Kagaho est le seul qui puisse, par sa simple présence, apaiser le cœur tourmenté d'Hadès. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, non. Mais le respect, la dévotion et la loyauté du Bénou ne sont pas que légendaires et Hadès aime à se reposer dans les bras puissants et, pour l'occasion, protecteurs du Bénou. Il a ainsi l'impression de compter au moins un peu pour quelqu'un. Ce dernier ne lui a d'ailleurs jamais refusé une place à ses cotés pour la nuit, et jusque là, ces soirées ont toujours été bénéfiques au Dieu de la Mort. Il sait déjà que demain il ira mieux. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il dort déjà, le nez collé dans le cou de son compagnon pour la nuit, les bras serrés autour de la taille étonnamment fine du Bénou et les bras de ce dernier autour de ses épaules. Kagaho, lui, ne dort pas. Ce n'est pas nouveau qu'Hadès vienne ainsi chercher du réconfort à ses cotés, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est toujours lui qui se rend chez Eaque et non l'inverse. Si Hadès, en venant chercher Kagaho, tombait sur les deux amants endormis, ou pire, en pleine action, sa colère serait sans nulle doute à la hauteur de la trahison. Ce n'est pas nouveau donc, qu'Hadès vienne ainsi. A une époque, cela ne gênait nullement le Bénou, qui se sentait même flatté d'avoir un peu plus d'utilité auprès de son Dieu. Mais maintenant il y a Eaque. Maintenant qu'ils ont cédés à leurs pulsion et franchit le cap, maintenant que presque toutes les nuits ils désobéissent volontairement à leur Dieu, ce n'est pas pareil. Bien sûr, Kagaho aime Hadès. Assez en tout cas pour avoir choisit de lui-même de rejoindre les rangs des spectres, assez pour être devenu son assassin personnel et son garde du corps attitré, assez pour passer une nuit à le consoler. Mais il aime aussi Eaque. De toute son âme. Et si dans la journée il leur est déjà difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer, c'est encore plus dur de passer une nuit loin des bras de l'autre. Parfois, Kagaho en viens à douter de la force de leur amour. Il lui arrive de se demander s'ils auront toujours la force de se cacher pour mieux se retrouver, de continuer à mentir pour mieux s'aimer. Mais dès qu'il se retrouve enfin dans les bras de son compagnon, ses doutes s'envolent. Et si malgré ces retrouvailles, un mauvais pressentiment persiste, Eaque se charge de le faire disparaitre de la meilleure des façons.

Dans son lit, Eaque n'a toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. La nuit est maintenant trop avancée pour espérer encore voir apparaitre le Bénou. Il doit serrer les poings pour ne pas crier sa rage en sachant qu'à quelques couloirs de sa chambre, Hadès est sans doute tranquillement endormis dans les bras de SON compagnon. Il doit serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de s'imaginer des choses. Il a beau savoir qu'Hadès a fermé son cœur à l'amour, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Enormément jaloux. Stupidement jaloux ! Parce qu'il le sait bien que jamais le Bénou ne le trahirait. Mais Eaque est ainsi. Si dans la journée, il passe pour un excentrique qui amuse la galerie avec ses idées étranges et loufoques et son comportement parfois à la limite de l'indécence, la nuit il devient possessif et jaloux. Surtout quand il sait qu'un autre dort dans les bras de son Bénou. Il sait aussi, que cette nuit il n'arrivera pas à fermer les yeux. Trop de tension, trop de doute et surtout, trop de vide et de froid dans le lit à ses cotés. Alors comme souvent dans ces cas là, il s'allonge sur son lit, ferme les yeux et part mentalement. Loin, très loin ! Dans un monde où ils sont libres de s'aimer, dans un monde où toutes les nuits son compagnon est là, sans avoir à se cacher pour venir et risquer sa peau s'il se fait prendre. Derrière ses yeux défile ce monde onirique, où ils sont enfin ensembles pour de vrai, à la vue de tous. Derrières ses yeux, il revoit la nuit précédente, pour oublier que cette nuit là, il est seul. Il revoit leurs étreintes, brutales, passionnées, tendres, sensuelles. Il entend de nouveau les mots d'amour que Kagaho lui murmure, il le revoit, allongé sous lui, offert et désirable. Il sent ses mains parcourir le corps brulant de son amant, ses doigts caresser les zones érogènes qu'il connait toutes par cœur, il sent les battements de leurs cœurs qui jouent à l'unisson la mélodie de l'amour. Et une fois encore, alors que Kagaho s'endort enfin dans les bras d'Hadès, fauché par le sommeil, Eaque s'endort en rêvant de son amant, et de leurs retrouvailles qui n'en seront que meilleures !

_Et je me demande  
Si cet amour aura un lendemain  
Quand je suis loin de lui  
Quand je suis loin de lui  
Je n'ai plus vraiment toute ma tête  
Et je ne suis plus d'ici  
Oh ! Je ne suis plus d'ici  
Je ressens la pluie d'une autre planète  
D'une autre planète  
_

Certaines journées peuvent être moroses, d'autres plus enjouées, d'autres encore se déroulent tranquillement, chacun vacant à ses occupations, sans difficultés notables. Mais certaines journées, c'est l'enfer ! Au sens propre. Surtout quand les juges ont besoin d'aide pour faire des recherches aux archives et que votre Dieu vous ordonne de les aider. C'est malheureusement ce qui vient d'arriver au Bénou. Habituellement, il passe la journée aux cotés d'Hadès, ou en mission sur la Terre, il a donc peu l'occasion de croiser Eaque, ce qui au fond est plutôt pratique, puisque ça leur évite de faire des gaffes. Aussi est-il en ce moment très occupé à maudire son Dieu, qui a eu l'idée stupide de lui ordonner d'aller aider les trois juges aux Archives, en compagnie de Rune et Valentine.

Les archives, il n'y met presque jamais les pieds, elles sont le domaine privé d'Eaque, parfois Rune vient s'y perdre pour occuper ses soirées solitaires, mais jamais personne d'autre n'y entre. Si Eaque a assez confiance envers le Balrog pour savoir que les documents resteront à leurs place, il n'a aucun confiance envers les autres et refuse l'entrée à quiconque. Mais là, Hadès recherche quelque chose de précis, et malgré la bonne tenue du registre, Eaque n'a pu retrouver ce dossier. C'est donc le branle-bas-le-combat au sous sol, et les volontaires forcés en ont pour un moment avant d'avoir fini de passer tout le local au peigne fin. Kagaho essaye désespérément de se concentrer sur les parchemins et autres papyrus et tablettes qui passent devant ses yeux, mais malheureusement pour lui, la proximité avec Eaque, renforcée par l'impression d'avoir pénétrer un peu plus encore dans sa vie en entrant dans son domaine, ne l'aide guère à se concentrer. Le Garuda n'est pas mieux d'ailleurs, et il pousse parfois un soupir désespéré en se rendant compte qu'il relit le même document trois fois de suite. La concentration n'est donc pas à son maximum pour les deux oiseaux de feu. Pour les autres, en revanche, qui ignorent tout de ce qui peut passer dans la tête du Bénou et du Garuda, les recherches avancent plus vite. Fidèle à son étoile du Talent, Rune ne loupe pas un document, pas une ligne et une pile déjà impressionnante de dossiers lus s'élève à ses cotés. Minos est à peine moins performant, à croire que la Norvège est le berceau des archivistes. Rhadamanthe et Valentine aussi, malgré leur difficulté pour déchiffrer certains textes, avancent bien et c'est à se demander comment ces 4 là ne ce sont pas rendu compte du peu de concentration des deux autres. Ce qui au fond n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Eaque est concentré, très concentré, mais pas sur les documents, c'est tout. Et s'il est autant concentré, c'est sur le corps de son amant, qu'il dévore du regard et qu'il aimerait pouvoir dévorer des mains s'ils étaient seuls. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, mais heureusement pour lui, comme toujours après avoir passé une nuit avec Kagaho, Hadès va mieux, il y a donc de fortes chances pour ce que cette nuit ils puissent rattraper le temps perdu la nuit dernière. Kagaho peut presque lire sur le visage d'Eaque que c'est à ça qu'il pense, à la nuit qu'ils vont passer, aux caresses qu'ils vont échanger, à l'amour qu'ils vont partager, aussi pour éviter de rougir sans raison apparente, il se replonge dans ses documents, alors qu'Eaque fait de même, conscient que les autres vont finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose s'ils n'avancent pas plus. Ils se replongent donc dans leur travail en essayant au maximum d'oublier l'autre, si près, mais si inaccessible. Alors, oui, certaines journées peuvent vraiment être proches de l'enfer.

_Quand il me serre tout contre lui  
Quand je sens que j'entre dans sa vie  
Je prie pour que le destin m'en sorte  
Je prie pour que le diable m'emporte  
_

La nuit promet d'être agréable. Hadès est heureux ce soir, puisque les recherches ont été concluantes. C'est Valentine qui a retrouvé le document, écrit dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas totalement, aussi, c'est après confirmation auprès d'Eaque qu'il a pu remettre sa trouvaille à Hadès. Et qui dit Hadès heureux, dit nuit sereine pour les spectres. C'est donc une nuit doublement agréable qui attend Kagaho et Eaque, puisqu'ils vont pouvoir sans aucun doute la passer ensemble. Et comme prévu, alors que tout le monde dors, Kagaho prend discrètement la direction des appartements d'Eaque. Il est un peu en avance par rapport à d'habitude, sans doute que cette journée l'a frustré plus que de nécessaire et qu'il est pressé de retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Heureusement, la précipitation n'empêche pas la prudence et alors qu'il entend un bruit étouffé, à peine audible, il se jette dans un recoin et prie pour ne pas s'être fait repéré. Les pas se rapprochent. Discrets et étouffés, mais pas assez pour l'oreille aiguisée du Bénou. Une dernière inspiration alors que les pas sont vraiment proches et il bloque son souffle le temps que l'inconnu le dépasse. Enfin, inconnu, pas tant que ça. Malgré la faible, très faible, lumière présente dans le couloir, il n'est pas difficile de reconnaitre la longue chevelure blanche qui vient de passer devant lui : Minos. Sous la surprise, il manque de relâcher son souffle de manière fort peu discrète. Etonné de voir le Juge si respectueux des règles hors de son lit à cette heure, le Bénou le regarde passer du coin de l'œil, sans bouger un seul muscle. Pourtant, au lieu de continuer sa traversée du couloir, Minos pose la main sur la poignée d'une des chambres. Si les souvenirs de Kagaho sont bons, c'est celle du Balrog. Il manque de lâcher un nouveau hoquet de surprise alors que le Griffon se retourne vers lui, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans la chambre de son subordonné. Alors que la porte se referme sur le Juge, Kagaho ne peut retenir un sourire. Il semble qu'Eaque et lui ne soient pas les seuls à se rejoindre la nuit et seul le léger décalage entre leurs deux passages lui avait jusque là permis de ne pas se faire repérer. Combien de fois est-il passé devant cette porte, juste après l'entrée de Minos ? Combien de fois ont-ils été si proches de se croiser ? Le Juge l'avait-il déjà vu sans que lui ne le voie ? Et le matin, lequel des deux repart le premier ? Minos sait-il lequel de ses deux frères il rejoint ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans son esprit alors qu'il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparent de la chambre de son amant. La main sur la poignée, il hésite une seconde. Doit-il en parler au Garuda ? Le Griffon en parlera-t-il à Rune ? Parce que le Bénou ne doute pas une seconde que Minos n'ignore pas que c'est pour les mêmes raisons qu'ils sont tout deux dehors à cette heure. Il sourit encore un peu en songeant que deux juges au moins ne respectent pas les ordres de leur Dieu, à croire que plus ont est haut dans la hiérarchie, plus il est facile de désobéir ! Décidant que finalement, il vaut mieux ne rien dire à son amant, il pousse la porte et pénètre dans la pièce, sous le sourire accueillant d'Eaque qui n'attendait que lui pour passer une nuit magique. Ils savent qu'au matin ils auront le cœur déchiré en se quittant une fois de plus, mais les moments qui vont précéder cette séparation sont trop précieux pour qu'ils les passent à se lamenter sur le futur. Alors sans penser à cette séparation qui se rapproche à chaque seconde, ils étouffent leur chagrin dans l'étreinte de l'autre et oublient l'amertume du départ sous les baiser et les caresses qu'ils s'échangent avec passion et amour.

_Et l'angoisse me montre son visage  
Elle me force à parler son langage  
Mais quand je prends sa tête entre mes mains  
Je vous jure que j'ai du chagrin  
_

Une fois de plus, ils ont passé une nuit merveilleuse. Une fois de plus, ils ont, le temps d'une étreinte, oublié les tourments des Enfers, oublié les ordres de leur Seigneur, oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer. Une fois de plus, le temps d'une étreinte, ils se sont promis d'être toujours là pour l'autre, de s'aimer jusqu'à la mort et de ne jamais trahir le secret. Leur secret. Un secret qui leur coute cher, très cher. Surtout pour le Bénou qui a de plus en plus de mal à désobéir si ouvertement aux ordres de son Maitre. Chaque nuit, quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Eaque lui coute un peu plus. Chaque nuit, désobéir ainsi à son Dieu lui pose un poids de plus en plus lourd sur la conscience. A l'inverse, chaque nuit, quitter la chambre d'Eaque après une nuit d'amour lui coute tout autant. Pour le Bénou, il devient de plus en plus difficile de faire un choix : obéir à son Dieu ou aimer Eaque. C'est là un cruel dilemme qui pèse un peu plus sur sa conscience à chaque journée passée. Alors que la nuit tombe, il n'a qu'une hâte, rejoindre son amant, mais lorsqu'il pose la main sur la poignée de sa porte, toujours son regard s'égare en direction de la porte qui mène à la chambre de son Dieu. Hadès sait-il que le Bénou passe la plupart de ses nuits hors de son propre lit ? Hadès a-t-il des doutes qu'il tait ? Attend-t-il d'être sûr pour le piéger ? Ou au contraire ignore-t-il tout de ce qui se passe ? Passe-t-il la nuit confiant, en espérant que le Bénou dors tranquillement à coté et n'attend un appel pour se précipiter auprès de son Dieu ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses le rongent un peu plus chaque jour. Jusque là, il a toujours réussit à faire face à ses doutes, à vaincre la peur qu'un jour Hadès découvre le pot aux roses pour quitter sa chambre et rejoindre Eaque. Jusque là, ils ont eu de la chance et ne se sont jamais fait prendre, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de craindre les représailles si leur secret venait à être découvert. Quel serait alors leur sort ? Il l'ignore, et s'il ne craint pas pour sa vie, il craint pour celle d'Eaque. La solitude a rendu Hadès cruel et aigri, il serait tout à fait capable d'en tuer un et de garder l'autre en vie pour être sûr que même morts ils ne se retrouvent pas. Ou alors, il pourrait effacer leurs souvenirs, tous ces moments si précieux passés ensemble. Il pourrait les effacer d'un coup de cosmos, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Quel serait alors leur vie, sans ces souvenirs qui leurs permettent d'avancer ? Kagaho a déjà pensé, une fois, une seule, à avouer la vérité à Hadès. Pour faire taire sa conscience, pour soulager ses épaules du poids qu'elles portent, pour savoir quelle serait la réaction de leur dieu. Il y a songé, il faillit le faire, mais au dernier moment, la peur de perdre Eaque à jamais a été la plus forte et il s'est tut. Il n'a donc pas put savoir si Hadès les auraient blâmés pour leurs actes ou au contraire aurait reconnu que cette situation est stupide et aurait retiré son interdit. Et ils ne le sauront sans doute jamais, puisqu'Eaque n'est sûrement pas celui qui irait avouer une telle chose à son Dieu (quoique, par provocation…) et qu'il a réussi à convaincre Kagaho de ne pas le faire. Eaque n'a jamais eu de mal à convaincre Kagaho de quoique ce soit. C'est lui qui l'a convaincu que son amour pour le Bénou était sincère, c'est lui qui lui a prouvé au Bénou que ce dernier avait des sentiments pour lui, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas en invitant Kagaho à le rejoindre un soir, c'est le simple souvenir de ses yeux remplit de passion qui convainc le Bénou de le rejoindre chaque soir, c'est lui mène le jeu, et le jour où il voudra qu'Hadès soit au courant, il lui suffira de dire au Bénou que c'est la meilleure solution pour que ce dernier aille directement se confier à leur Dieu. Eaque est l'ainé, le meneur, celui sur qui Kagaho peut compter à chaque instant et sur qui il n'hésite pas à se reposer. Pour beaucoup de spectre, cela pourrait sembler improbable voire irréel, mais c'est ainsi. Ça a toujours été comme ça dans leur couple. Autant Kagaho est l'épaule solide sur laquelle Hadès peut s'appuyer, l'assassin sans cœur sur lequel leur Dieu peut compter, l'humain fanatique devenu spectre par sa seule volonté de servir Hadès, autant, quand il s'agit de leur histoire et de son amour pour le Garuda, il n'est qu'un enfant trop vite grandit et perdu. Et c'est alors à son tour de s'appuyer sur Eaque et sur l'amour pur et sincère que ce dernier lui porte pour avancer sur le chemin semé d'embuche qu'est l'amour aux Enfers.

_Et je me demande  
Si cet amour aura un lendemain  
Quand je suis loin de lui  
Quand je suis loin de lui  
Je n'ai plus vraiment toute ma tête  
Et je ne suis plus d'ici  
Non je ne suis plus d'ici  
Je ressens la pluie d'une autre planète_

Cette nuit, cela fait un an. Un an que le Garuda a avoué son amour au Bénou. Un an que le Bénou le rejoint dès que possible dans le secret de la nuit. Un an qu'ils s'aiment sans que jamais la force de leurs sentiments n'ait diminuée. Au contraire même, elle grandit et se renforce dans le secret de leurs étreintes, dans la force qu'ils tirent l'un de l'autre, dans la passion qui les enchaine un peu plus chaque jour. Aujourd'hui est donc une nuit particulière. Encore heureux qu'Hadès aille plutôt bien en ce moment et qu'il n'ait pas retenu Kagaho loin du Garuda pour la nuit. Ce dernier aurait été capable d'aller le chercher lui-même, au risque d'ébruiter le secret. Ils sont donc seuls, tout les deux pour fêter cet anniversaire particulier. Et pour cette nuit, Eaque compte bien faire les choses en grand. Aussi quand Kagaho referme la porte de la chambre, il se retrouve soudain éblouit par une lumière vive. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent et il distingue alors la table de nuit d'Eaque, transformée en table, sur laquelle repose un chandelier, deux flûtes et une bouteille de champagne. Eaque l'attend, assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux encore plus brillants que d'habitude, un sourire à la fois, tendre, espiègle et mystérieux sur le visage. Un peu surpris, Kagaho s'approche lentement. Il n'aurait jamais cru le Garuda capable d'organiser une fête aussi secrète et petite soit-elle, pour célébrer les un an de leurs couple. Touché par le geste de son compagnon, il s'installe donc à ses cotés, les yeux brillant d'anticipation. D'une main de maitre Eaque débouche la bouteille de champagne. Le bouchon part dans un « PLOP » bruyant qui les laisse une seconde surprit et tendu, l'oreille aux aguets. Mais visiblement, dans la chambre voisine, personne n'a rien entendu. A moins que Minos ne soit pas dans sa chambre, songe le Bénou en se souvenant de la rencontre nocturne qu'il a fait quelques semaines plus tôt, ce qui le fait légèrement sourire tandis qu'il imagine ce qui doit être en train de ce passer dans la chambre de Rune. Ignorant tout des pensées de son compagnon, Eaque sert le champagne, avant de lever sa coupe, vite imité par Kagaho, revenu à l'instant présent.

- A nous deux, souffle le Garuda, les yeux dans ceux du Bénou.

- A notre amour, ajoute Kagaho avant de boire une gorgée.

Un an. Un an de mensonge, de secret et de précaution pour ne pas se faire prendre. Un an de tendresse, d'amour et d'étreinte. Un an de promesses qui en appelle d'autres encore et encore. Cette première année vient de se terminer, mais ils savent tout deux qu'elle en appelle encore beaucoup. Et si garer le secret se fait parfois de plus en plus lourd, il n'en est que meilleur par la suite. Ils ont pris goût à braver les interdits. Le doute, la peur et l'hésitation renforcent un peu plus chaque fois leur détermination à rester ensemble, à s'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils se le sont promis il y a un an, et alors qu'Eaque souffle les chandelles et attire à lui son compagnon, le Bénou se promet de continuer à avoir foi en leur amour. Leur étreinte se fait tendre, câline. Ils ont toute la nuit pour se prouver encore et encore qu'ils s'aiment et que rien ne pourra les séparer. Il y a un an, ils ont choisit de vivre leur amour caché, mais de le vivre pleinement. Aujourd'hui ils se refont cette promesse. Dans deux ans, dans trois ans, dans dix ans si tout va bien, ils seront encore là, à partager leurs nuits. Parce qu'ils s'aiment, malgré les interdits, malgré la sentence qui plane au dessus de leur tête, malgré leur Seigneur, qui parfois sans en avoir conscience, les séparent pour une nuit ou plus, malgré le danger. Ils s'aiment. Envers et contre tous.

_D'une autre planète_

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !

Biz

Arkady


End file.
